Outtagascar/F·I·E·N·D·S
Season 3, Episode 14: Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S Aired: October 11, 2012 Previous: Dark Knight at the Museum/Lemming Snicket's a Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths Next: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus/The Adjustment Burro Outtagascar/F·I·E·N·D·S is the 14th episode of MAD Season 3, and the 66th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Outtagascar: The cast of Madagascar wind up on a train filled with characters whose movies are clearly out of gas. F·I·E·N·D·S: Mystique, Dr. Victor von Doom, Maleficient, Lord Voldemort, Megatron, and Baroness are six fiendish friends who hang out in a coffee shop. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Chopping onions for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Friday, 11:00 AM:' The Jonas Brothers reunite for a show at Radio City Music Hall, not realizing it's the Christmas Spectacular. #*'Monday, 8:30 PM:' Mariah Carey agrees to join Randy Jackson as a judge on American Idol... until finding out he is one of Nicki Minaj's alter-egos. #*'Wednesday, 2:00 AM:' NASA's Rover Curiosity sends back pictures of Mars' surface which looks something like this! #Opening Scene #'Outtagascar' (Movie Parody of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) #Animated Marginals segment #Ball Returner has a Pitching Machine's Motor (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Deltoids (Parody of Altoids) (Ad Parodies segment #Flies Take Over the World (Cartoon) #Body of Pwoof (TV Parody of Body of Proof ''/ Spoof on Elmer Fudd) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Cow Disguise (Spy vs. Spy segment, Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals segment) #Where's the Fire? (Cartoon) #'F·I·E·N·D·S''' (TV Parody of F·R·I·E·N·D·S) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Ball Returner has a Pitching Machine's Motor) The old man says, "Looks like a spare!" as the bowling ball attacks the old man. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *First time Madagascar and F·R·I·E·N·D·S appeared on MAD. *This is the first episode of MAD since the MAD Season 3 Premiere (The Iron Giant Lady/Raising a New Hope) that doesn't have an Alfred E. Neuman for President segment, and the first episode of MAD to have 14 segments. *Second time Elmer Fudd from Looney Tunes appeared on MAD. The previous episode was in Ribbitless/The Clawfice. *Stephen Stanton reprises his role as Buzz Lightyear from FROST, Cowboys & Alien Force, The Buzz Identity and Toy Story 3: the Video Game. Although he voiced Melman in the video games, he did not reprise that role, nor did Keith Ferguson as King Julien or Lightning McQueen. *When the people appeared at the circus in Outtagascar, they had big eyes (except Phillip Seymour Hoffman and a prison guard)! *This is the 26th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *This is the fifth episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment. The previous ones were: *#'Star Blecch / uGlee' *#'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore' *#'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess' *#'HOPS / Naru210' *Shrek is NOT the Hulk, you people with an IQ of zero! *This is the fifth episode of MAD to premiere on Thursday night at 8:00 PM. *Fans of Madagascar hated the Outtagascar segment, claiming it to be the worst MAD segment of all time. Voices *Chris Cox - Alex and Deltoids Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Man and Policeman *Grey DeLisle - Gloria and Mystique *Chris Edgerly - Lightning McQueen, Shrek and Deltoids Man *Arif S. Kinchen - Marty, Deltoids Scientist, and Fireman *Rachel Ramras - Maleficent, Ducky, Beach Girl, and Baroness *Kevin Shinick - Melman, Dr. Victor von Doom, Lord Voldemort, Stefano, Manny, Old Man, King Julien, Elmer Fudd, Phillip Seymour Hoffman, Tweety Bird, Tasmanian Devil, Donkey, Fly, and MADvent Calendar Announcer *Stephen Stanton - Buzz Lightyear, Body of Pwoof Announcer, and Old Man Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 3) Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season 3 Episodes